Description: (Applicant's Description) The VCC Biostatistics Shared Resource provides collaborative and consultative support to investigators in the areas of study design, data collection and quality control, data processing, statistical methods development, statistical analysis and interpretation, and manuscript preparation. The Biostatistics Shared Resource staff consists of Taka Ashakaga, Ph.D., Professor of Mathematics and Statistics and Director of the Biometry Facility who serves as Shared Resource Director, and Shelly Naud, Ph.D. Dr. Ashakaga's areas of research activity include design and analysis of clinical trials, program evaluations of large scale randomized field trials, survey sampling, and statistical applications in epidemiology and health promotion. A total of 71 percent of the total utilization of the shared resource is by 20 peer-reviewed projects from all four research programs in the Center; with the heaviest users in the Cancer Prevention and Control Research Program in support of several large population-based studies. Internally-supported, non-peer reviewed cancer research studies account for 24 percent of utilization and 5 percent is dedicated to support of the Center's Protocol Review and Monitoring System. Regular users of the Shared Resource, and users whose grants require major support for ongoing study design and data analysis are charged for services at fixed rates. The Center encourages investigators to have informal and regular consultation on statistical design by providing services without chargeback to low-level or intermittent users.